


Mary’s song (oh my my my)

by aslytherinthatexists13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James and Albus both get honorable mentions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/pseuds/aslytherinthatexists13
Summary: A bunch of short scenes of Lily and Lysander’s relationship through the years based on Mary’s song by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander/Hugo Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Mary’s song (oh my my my)

“Look!” Lily yelled as her and Lysander ran into the field. “There are soooo many stars!”

“Wow,” Lysander gasped looking up. The two 5 year olds had convinced Lysander’s mom Luna to let them stay up and it was completely dark so that they could see just how pretty the stars were at night. 

Lily giggled and ran over to Lysander pointing up. “I can believe how many there are! Where do you think the big spoon is?”

“It’s called the Big Dipper,” Luna explained coming over to the two little kids who were still staring at the sky in wonder. “And it’s right there.” She pointed with her finger outlining the stars that formed one of the most well known constellations.

“That’s so cool!” Lysander said, grinning at Lily.

Lily shrugged, “I was expecting something bigger. I was also expecting it so look like a spoon.”

“Well you should probably go to bed,” Luna instructed. “You got to stay up and see the stars, but if I return a cranky Lily to Ginny tomorrow she will not appreciate it.”

“Just 5 more minutes,” begged Lily.

“Please,” Lysander added.

“Oh alright,” Luna gave in with a smile. The two adorable kids didn’t have to do much to convince her. Especially since they were both so adorable running around and looking up at the stars.

I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights

Lysander raced into the room after Lily who was holding Lysander’s stuffed niffler. 

“Lily give it back!” he screeched.

“First you gotta catch me!” she yelled, through her laughter. Lysander launched himself forward slamming into Lily sending her crashing to the ground. He snatched his stuffed back with a yell of triumph.

“You only won because I thought the door to the kitchen was closer,” Lily explained, her competitive spirit she’d inherited from Ginny showing.

“Lysander why don’t you and your future wife go get Hugo and Lorcan since it’s almost dinner time,” Rolf said with a laugh.

“I’m not going to marry Lily!” Lysander retorted.

“And there is no way I’m going to marry Lysander!” Lily replied making a face and pretending to vomit.

“Yeah you are,” Harry said. “We betrothed you to Lysander.”

“You can’t do that!” Lily yelled. “Also what does betrothed mean?”

“It means that we made and agreement with Rolf and Luna saying your gonna marry Lysander. Since Ginny and Luna were pregnant at the same time and Ginny had a girl and Luna had two boys we decided that we wanted Luna and Rolf as our in laws,” Harry explained.

“Mom! Tell him he can’t do that!” Lily yelled turning to Ginny.

“Lily you can marry whoever you want as long as it’s Lysander or Lorcan because I want Luna to be part of the family.

“See Lily, even your mom agrees,” Harry said. Ginny and Luna rolled their eyes at the stupid joke their husbands had been making since Lily and Lysander were born

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

Lily swung down from the branch of the tree and landed on the ground in front of Lysander. 

“Lily, you are such a show off,” Lysander said. Lily always loved to pull dangerous stunts like climbing to the top of an unstable tree in the Burrows lawn. 

“Your just jealous that you can’t climb trees as well as me,” she replied. 

“You act like your so cool and so much better.”

“Well that’s because I am better at tree climbing and running and flying and a lot of other things,” she explained twirling a strand of her bright red hair around her finger.

“Not true!” Lysander snapped. “I could take you easily!”

“Go ahead and try to take me. I could beat you up easily, I’m bigger, stronger, and faster,” Lily bragged.

“Then do it coward,” I taunted, daring her to try. If she did I was ready even if Lily would probably win I knew I could do just as well if I tried my best. 

She raised her fists for a second as though considering, but then she dropped them. “Nah, I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” she said the raced off towards the burrow and Lysander ran after her.

“Grandma’s probably finished with the cookies,” she yelled. “So we should hurry up before Hugo, Lorcan, and Louis get them all!”

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did

“So you’ve never kissed someone?” Hugo asked Lysander, smirking.

“We’re 10! Of course I haven’t,” he snapped back.

“Wow Lys, I’m shocked!” Lily said in a mocking tone. Lysander had no clue how the conversation had ended up here, but it now that it all of Hugo, Lily, and Louis’s older cousins were at Hogwarts and would come home talking about older kid stuff their conversations ended up here a lot more frequently.

“Oh really have you guys?” asked Lysander. He figured that chances were none of them had and they were just trying to be cool.

“Nope,” said Lorcan, shrugging.

“Oh yes you have,” Louis replied, as he tossed a quaffle he’s been playing with into the air and caught it. “Remember when we were 6 and we held that wedding for you and Hugo?”

“That was a joke!” Lorcan snapped, defensively. “It doesn’t count.”

Hugo shrugged “even if you don’t call it your first kiss I call it mine so I can say I’ve kissed someone. Bragging rights.”

“Hugo I swear if you run around telling everyone at Hogwarts you kissed me I will kill you!”

“What about you Louis?” Lily asked, steering the conversation away from an argument.

“One time when we went to visit my mums family in France this girl kissed me,” Louis informed us. “Plus they kiss on the cheek there as greeting so if you count that I’ve been kissed a lot.” 

“What about you Lys?” Lily asked turning to face him. Lysander knew that Lily wouldn’t give up until he answered so it made no sense to refuse.

“No,” he replied, shrugging since it didn’t matter anyway. Lily didn’t see to think so though because she smirked. 

“Really?” she asked her usual smirk forming on her face. “Well I dare you to kiss me.” Lysander had no clue what to do. He could try to kiss Lily and make a fool of himself or he could say no and look like chicken. There was only one that he could actually choose.

“Alright then,” he said, standing up. He walked over and leaned towards her but at the last second she jumped up and darted away.

“First you have to catch me!” she called back as she raced through the Granger-Weasley family’s kitchen, heading for the front door. Lysander jumped up and raced out after her. Lily thought she could outrun him again? There was no way he was going let that happen again even if it happend every time.

Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

I had been a long summer and Lysander and Lorcan hadn’t seen much of their other friends since Luna and Rolf took them on a trip to go looking for nargles so as soon as they got to the train station they hurried to reach their normal compartment where Hugo, Lily, and Louis would be waiting for them.

As soon as they reached the door Lorcan yanked it open and raced over to his boyfriend. “Hugo! I missed you so much!” he informed Hugo placing a kiss on his lip. The two of them had finally gotten together at the end of last year after years of pining.

“What am I chopped liver,” asked Lily. Lysander turned to face her and was shocked she looked a lot more grown up then when he’d last seen her. She looked taller and her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep to out of her face, he also noticed she seemed to radiate confidence even more then before which was definitely saying something. Lysander realized he must’ve been staring because Lily looked at him and asked, “why are you looking me weird? Is there something in my hair that Hugo and Louis decided not to mention.”

“N-no,” Lysander said, taking his seat across from her.

“Alright then,” she said standing up. “I’m going to go use the bathroom and say hi to a few of the other kids on the quidditch team and tell them what the new schedule is.” She straightened her new quidditch captain badge and left the compartment.

“Is it just me or did Lily suddenly get hot?” Lysander asked without thinking as soon as the door closed behind her.

“1 she’s my cousin,” said Louis. “And 2 she isn’t that hot I don’t know what you’re on about.”

“I’m gay,” said Hugo. 

“She’s not too bad,” said Lorcan, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Hugo. “She’s got nothing on you though.” He quickly assured him leaning in to kiss Hugo.

“Get a room,” snapped Louis.

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see

“Lily just go! He doesn’t care what outfit you wear, in fact normally you don’t care!” Louis informed her after she’d gone up to the girls dorms to change for the 5th time.

“Fine, but this is our first date and I want it to be perfect,” she replied, fixing her ponytail.

“If the date is perfect it won’t have anything to do with clothes,” he told her. “I bet Hugo’s having this same conversation with Lys over in the Hufflepuff dorms so don’t worry because your both worried and it will be a lot easier if you just don’t worry about anything like you normally do.”

“Alright now let’s go I have to meet him by the doors in 5 minutes.” Without wait for a reply she turned and left the common room with Louis trailing behind. As they approached they saw Lysander standing by the doors of the castle looking nervous as he talked to Hugo and Lorcan.

“Have fun on your date,” said Louis as he walked away from her. “I’m gonna go third wheel Hugo and Lorcan and be bored.”

Lily headed over to Lysander who’d started walking towards her as soon as he’d spotted her.

“Are you ready?” he asked, trying to disguise his nerves.

“Yup,” she said. “Now let’s get going because if we’re going to get a good table in the Three Broomsticks we better hurry.”

The two of them headed off together and Lily remembered the joke about them getting married that their families had always found so funny. Maybe if this went well their parents would get their wish.

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love

Summer was in Lily’s opinion the best season and going for a ride with Lysander in his truck to the creek by his house at 2 AM while there parents were asleep was Lily’s kind of fun. Just the two of them with no one else around. No Harry and Rolf making jokes about them getting married or telling them not to sit that close together. No Luna saying that they shouldn’t kiss too much because she thinks Lily might have wrackspurts. No Louis telling them to get a room, or Hugo always doing his best to ruin the moment in the most annoying way. No James and Albus threatening Lys. Just the two of them.

“It’s right down here,” said Lysander, turning the car off the road and towards the creek even though he technically wasn’t supposed to take his car off the road. It didn’t matter though because if they got a ticket they could just magic their way out.

The rocks by the edge of the creek crunched a bit as he pulled up and put the car in park. Lysander leaned over her, opened the glove box, and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer. “Here you go,” he said passing one to Lily. “I tried to get firewiskey but mum said no even though I’m 17 so I’m of age.”

Lily twisted the cap pulling it off, “it fine, butterbeer is better anyway. Let’s go sit by the creek come on.”

The redhead pushed the car door open and climbed out, heading for the edge of the creek Lysander following. They sat down on the bank and leaned against each other not needing anything but each other.

“Remember the time when we were 7 and we hid here since my mom was trying to make us go to be?” Lysander asked.

“Yeah, I was staying and the Burrow with Grandma and they said I had to go home so you said you were going to walk me back but instead we ran to the creek and hid while Hugo, Lorcan, and Louis had to go to bed.”

“We would’ve been successful if you hadn’t pushed me in the creek.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t screamed,” Lily said laughing.

“If was the splash too! Also you try being pushed into cold water.”

“Was that a threat?”

Lysander shoved Lily and sending her splashing into the icy water, but he hadn’t anticipated Lily grabbing his arm and pulling him in after her. They said creek, but it was more of a river and Lysander quickly put his feet down on the bottom to stop the water from pushing him down stream even though the current wasn’t strong.

“You’re in idiot,” Lily said, laughing as her head broke the surface of the water right in front of him. He looked down into her beautiful green eyes that she’d inherited from her dad and laughed too. Lily wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. She needed more moments like this just the two of them with not another care in the world.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
2 a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

“I hate you!” she screamed. “Why are you always like this!”

“Like what? I didn’t even do anything!” Lysander yelled back, at Lily who had her hands on her hips and anger burning in her eyes.

“You trying to fight my battles for me! I can protect myself!” 

“I was just trying to help!”

“Well I don’t need your stupid help!” she yelled. “Next time let me deal with it when someone thinks they can pick on me! You need to understand that I’m strong so next time don’t butt in!”

“Well I’m sorry that I tried to help you because I care about you and want to make sure you’re alright!” he snapped furious that she was so mad about this. All he’d done was yell at a kid that was being mean to her and use his powers as a prefect to put him in detention. 

“So you think I need your help to defend myself!”

“No, but you could at least say thank you for being a good boyfriend and helping you out!”

“Go fuck yourself!” she screamed the turned around to the portrait of the Fat Lady which stood open behind her stepped inside and slammed in behind her. 

As soon as she was gone Lysander knew he’d screwed up. He knew she could take care of herself but when he’d seen the Ravenclaw boy being mean to he couldn’t just stand there then he’d held at her and basically implied that he needed to help defend her and refused to outright say that she didn’t need his help just because of his stupid pride.

He looked at his watch which read 9:48 which meant she had no other reasons to leave her dorm at night and it was already curfew so he was supposed to be in bed soon. That didn’t matter he was going to stay here and wait for he to come out again because he needed to apologize.

“Lys we need to go,” said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Hugo standing behind him. He’d forgotten the younger boy was there.

“I’m gonna stay and wait,” he replied.

“But it’s almost curfew and you don’t want to end up in trouble.”

“Well I don’t care I need to apologize. If a teacher catches me I’ll just lie and say I have prefect duty and hope it works. You go ahead.”

Hugo looked about ready to protest but when Lysander made up his mind about something like this there was no changing it so instead he turned and left while Lysander sat down against the wall facing the portrait of the Fat Lady who gave him a suspicious look then decided to leave her frame likely to go visit other picture.

He stayed there all night waiting until the portrait opened the next morning and he found Lily standing there. He immediately launched into an apology.

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light

Lysander smiled Lily who sat across from him at their table at the Three Broomsticks. They hadn’t come here much since leaving Hogwarts but this was where they’d had there first date so Lysander knew this was where they needed to be today if he was going to make it perfect.

“It’s been a while since we’ve come here,” Lily pointed out as though she’d read his mind. “This is where we came on our first date.”

“Yeah that was 6th year and now 4 years later we’re still together,” Lysander started taking it as the perfect to launch into his carefully prepared speech. “I’ve known you since we were infants and we grew up together. You’ve always been my best friend and I love you more then anything in the world.” He stood up and then knelt.

“Lys what are you—” she started to say even though she knew exactly what was happening, but Lysander cut her off before she could finish.

“Lily Luna Potter you are the best thing that ever happened to me and the love of my life. Will you marry me?” He opened the box he held in his hand to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

“Yes of course!” she said. He slid the ring on her finger and then she pulled him into a kiss. Happiness flooded him as he kissed her back and smiled to himself. He was going to Marry Lily Luna Potter the most amazing women alive. She pulled away a long looked at him smiling.

“But I’m picking the cake,” she informed him. “I don’t trust that you will pick something delicious enough.”

He laughed. “Of course. You know desserts better the me anyway.”

“And I’m gonna be your maid of honor right?” asked a voice from behind Lysander and he turned around to see Hugo and Lorcan standing behind them. Hugo was looking at Lily expectantly.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Well Lysander told Lorcan who told me that he was gonna propose to you today so we decided to come watch,” Hugo explained. “Now are you going to answer my question.”

“Fine but you have to wear a dress,” Lily told him. “Also you might have to fight James for it.”

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Lily couldn’t wait. After so many years today she finally got to walk down the isle and marry Lysander Scamander.

“Are you ready Lils?” Harry asked from next to her.

“I sure am,” she replied, so she started to walk down the isle her father next to her since he was walking her down the isle. As she walked she could see her family and friends sitting in the black folding chairs they’d set out for everyone to sit on since her and Lys had decided that they didn’t want to get married in a church since they’d much rather get married outside. 

Everyone was looking her and Lily focused her attention to the front where Lysander stood at the alter waiting for her. They finally arrived and Harry turned to Lysander.

“She’s your problem now,” he informed him, and then turned to take his seat without another word. Lysander and Lily both laughed and Lily took her place across from him and the two of them held hands.

Mrs. Weasley was officiating the wedding and she began to talk but Lily didn’t catch most of once she said since her entire focus was on the man in front of her.

“The two will now exchange their vows,” Molly explained. “Lily you wanted to go first right?”

“Yes,” Lily said. “Lysander since we were little you were always my other half. We’ve been best friends since birth and when we were little our parents used to joke that we would get married when we grew up and back then I never imagined they would be right, but now I know that there’s no one else I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. You always know how to make laugh and you are the kindest person I know even if you do get on my nerves sometimes. Our past together goes back so far and I love every memory I have of you and I can’t wait to make even more. Today we get to start a new chapter of our lives that I couldn’t be more excited for because I love you so much.”

Lily noticed a tear trickling down Lysander’s face and smiled. In truth most of what she’d said she had made up on the spot.

“I really don’t know how to follow that but here it goes,” Lysander said, with a laugh reaching up and wiping a tear out of his eye. “Lily, you’re the sweetest, bravest girl I know and you always rise to a challenge no matter how hard. There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side for the rest of my life to be with even when life gets hard. You already said it but I’m going to say it again you have always been my best friend and now I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.”

Lily promised herself that she wouldn’t cry but this was the happiest day of her life and she felt overwhelmed with emotions. She glanced over at the audience and saw that both her mom and Luna were crying in the front seat which surprised her because she’d almost never seen Ginny cry.

“Lily Potter, do you take Lysander to be your lawfully wedded husband?” her grandma asked.

“I do,” Lily said without hesitation.

“Lysander Scamander, do you take Lily to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” he said, his smile wider then she’d ever seen it.

“Then you may kiss the bride.”

They both leaned in and pressed their lips against each other. They both knew that they’d never forget this moment because nothing could make either of them happier.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said, "I do", and I did too

Lily sat on the porch of the Burrow with Lysander next to her, smiling down on the little boy she held in her arms. He was only a few months old but she new she’d trade the world for him if she had to.

“He’s so cute!” a voice yelled beside her suddenly. She turned and saw Andy, Teddy and Victoire’s 5 year old son, standing next to her. “What’s his name?”

“Newt,” Lily told him.

“Cool!” he said excitedly. “Like the lizards!”

“Actually he was named after his great-great-grandfather Newt Scamander,” Lysander told him. 

“I was named after my great-grandma!” he said proudly. “Can I hold him?”

Before Lily could respond Victoire and Teddy came up behinds Andy. “I don’t think Lily will let you hold him if your standing up since you might drop him,” Victoire said quickly. “From all the stories I’ve heard it sounds like you inherited your grandma Tonks’s clumsiness.”

Andy quickly sat down on the porch. “Now Can I hold him?”

“It’s up to Lily,” said Victoire.

“I think that’s alright,” Lily said. “Just be careful.”

Lily placed Newt on Andy’s lap smiling at the little bundle of joy she’d been blessed with and know that as long as she had Lysander and Newt everything would be alright.

Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch


End file.
